Damaged
by LittleApril
Summary: Because, in the end, aren't we all? Sequel to Recruited. Steve/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Damaged - Prologue**

_"Do you remember when we first met?" _

_The brunette cocked her head to the right, looking at the male in confusion. And with a short nod of the head, she gestured for him to continue. It wasn't unusual for Anthony Stark to start a conversation in the middle of a press conference - his "I am Iron Man" had created quite the media and political storm five years ago - but for him to ignore the media, to focus on his employee and ask her the question, that question, in the middle of the panel, had heads turning and frowns forming. _

_"I knew," continued Stark, staring the analyst in the eye. "I knew, then, that you were the right choice for Stark Industries." _

_It was Virginia Potts who placed her pale fingers on his arm, she who tried to pull him away from the microphone, to ask him just what the hell he was doing. _

_Stark smiled. "You're my back up, Anna." _


	2. Chapter 2

**Damaged - Chapter One**

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas, let your heart be light._

_From now on, our troubles will be out of sight._

Christmas. The eighty-second floor of Stark Industries: Manhattan was decorated with towering eight-foot, snow-topped trees and glittering lights. Quiet holiday songs and jingles played out over the speakers. Light flurries of snowflakes drifted down from the skies. And from the view high above the bustling streets of Midtown, Anna Wellington watched as last minute shoppers raced the avenues and in and out of shopping malls and centres. December 18th, 2012. One week before Christmas. Six days before her twenty-eighth birthday.

"Hey, Annie? Got a sec?"

She turned. The voice rumbled through the speaker of her smartphone, and the brunette stared at the device in annoyance - she hadn't even answered the call. And with a sigh, the systems analyst scraped back her hair and tied it into her signature knot at the back of her head. "What?" she asked, biting back a smart retort. She picked up the phone and held it in her hands, glaring at the familiar face displayed on the glass screen. "Did you re-programme my phone to answer your calls even when I hit ignore?"

Tony Stark paused. And for a short second he looked contemplative. "Maybe," he hedged. "You really hit ignore? On me?"

Anna frowned at the look on her friend's face. "Maybe," she mocked. And despite her irritation, she offered him a small but exasperated smile. "Can it wait?" she asked, placing the technology down on the coffee table as she shrugged her arms into the black jacket. She tugged at the over-sized sleeves of the garment. "I'm leaving the offices."

"Got a hot date?" Stark's face was now plastered on the fifteen glass monitors that surrounded the living space of the floor. It was mid-afternoon in Malibu, and the genius looked haggard. Most wouldn't have noticed the signs, but Anna spied the lines and dark circles lining Stark's bottom lashes.

Anna massaged her temples. "Something like that," she mused. "What is it you want me to do?"

Stark's answer was blunt. "Coding. And lots of it."

"It's _Christmas-"_

The billionaire held up one finger to quieten his employee. "Speaking of Christmas," he diverged, "your gift is outside."

Anna spared a glance at the snow-coated ground outside, expecting to see something large and obnoxious sat on the sidewalk. Last Christmas, Stark had presented her with an over-sized twelve-feet tall and four-feet wide teddy bear named Jasper. She was pulled back to the present by steady footfalls echoing on the marbled floor. And with a short smile, Anna greeted Steve Rogers with a wave of her hand.

The monitors creaked as they swivelled. And the built in front-facing cameras zoomed in on the hero. "Rogers?" blinked Stark. His expression was one of surprise. "He's there?" And without warning, the four secondary monitors sparked to life - and four more Tony Starks greeted the Research and Development floor.

Anna watched as Steve blinked in wonder at seeing the number of faces surround the working space. "Stark," began Steve, nodding his head in greeting. His tan leather jacket was dusted with snow flakes, his skin washed a light pink from the cold.

"Captain." And Stark turned back to face his employee. "Your gift," repeated Stark, "outside. Don't forget. See you soon, Sunshine." The monitors faded back to clear glass.

"Soon?" echoed Steve, throwing his hands inside his pockets. He fell into stride beside the analyst, keeping her in his gaze.

In the aftermath of the attack on New York, Steve Rogers had been a constant in Anna's life. He often loitered outside of the building when not in contact with SHIELD, waiting for confirmation from the analyst to enter the offices. The relationship between the two had remained static - no more than the brushing of fingertips and the feel of Steve's lips upon her forehead. Anna was thankful for Steve's reluctance to move forward in their relationship.

Steve never questioned her desire to remain closed off. Nor did he mention the parallel blue lines etched into her skin.

Anna refrained from sighing. "Lights, JARVIS," she interacted. The floor was bathed in darkness as the two moved toward the private elevator. Hitting the buttons and scanning her ID, Anna elaborated. "He's been trying to get me to spend the holidays with him and Pepper in California. Christmas by the beach with champagne and grills? I'd rather stay here with a blizzard and hot cocoa." The two exited the high-tech elevator, strolling through the lobby without hindrance. It was only when they stepped onto the sidewalk that Anna bit out a groan. "Happy?" She walked forward, barely suppressing a curse at the sight of her friend and fellow employee of Stark Industries. "Happy, what are you doing here?"

Harold "Happy" Hogan - a rare sight to see in New York City. The portly man frowned, and he gestured to Steve's towering form behind the analyst. "You got a badge?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "All visitors need a-…". His words died as the soldier produced a laminated visitor's card from the breast pocket of his leather jacket. Happy shook his head. He turned back to the analyst. "You ready to go? Flight leaves in thirty minutes."

The woman bristled. "What?"

"Your bags," continued Happy, and he reached into his pocket and pulled out a flight ticket wrapped with a glimmering golden bow. "Flight bags. Have you even packed?"

Anna frowned. "What are you talking about? Why would I have packed anything?"

"Your Christmas present," he explained, "it's in California-"

_"What-!"_

"Hey, don't shoot me," said Happy, holding his hands up to defend himself against the brunette. "I'm just the messenger. Stark's orders."

"You've got to be kidding me," muttered Anna, turning to Steve with an apologetic look. "Happy," she implored, watching as the man turned back to face her. "It's _Christmas_. I want to spend it _here_." Christmas in Malibu just wouldn't be Christmas. She needed the snow-coated sidewalks and the over-sized tree by the Rockerfeller Center. She needed the comfort of her apartment and the company of Steve Rogers. It was Steve, however, that made the decision.

"Go."

"What? Steve, _no_-"

"It's Christmas," he said. "And you should spend Christmas with your family-"

"And what about you?" She folded her arms across her chest, staring the hero dead in the eye. "Who are you going to spend the holidays with?"

Steve said nothing, he merely shot the analyst a smile and placed his hand on the small of her back, pushing her toward the open car door.

_"Steve-"_

The soldier nodded his head. "I'll be here when you get back." He gestured to the streets painted white. "And so will the snow."

"This is ridiculous. Happy?"

"Gotta go, sweetheart." He turned to Steve and shook his hand, not letting the two friends say goodbye. "Happy Holidays, pal."

* * *

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas, make the yule tide gay,_

_From now on, our troubles with be miles away… _

The flight from JFK's secondary private airstrip to California was short-lived. Nestled between plush ivory armchairs and the Head of Security, Anna clapped her hands and watched in satisfaction as the built-in computer screens slid out from beneath the coffee table. And with a click of her fingers, and the clear pronunciation of her name, words began to flit across the screens.

_- - - - Anna J. Wellington - - - - Stark Industries Research and Development - - - - Division - - - - 12 18 2012 - - - - 1754 - - - - Authorisation Passcode Needed - - - - * * * * - - - - Action Verified - - - - J . A . R . V . I . S . - - - - Authorisation Granted - - - - Good evening, Dr. Wellington. - - - - A car is waiting for you. Shall I inform Master Stark of your safe arrival? - - - - _

Anna's fingertips worked along the keyboard as she tapped out her response, jumping in fright as the plane lost its altitude. Before she had time to comment on the descent, a hand thrust itself toward her - a crystal glass of water trapped between long, wide fingers. She accepted the drink with greed, gulping the water down in seconds. She continued to stare at the glass screens until the jet planted itself upon the Californian tarmac. Breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth, the young woman turned to her right and gave a slight nod to Happy, thanking him for the glass of water.

Happy, despite his tiresome habits, had a heart of gold.

* * *

_Faithful friends who are dear to us, gather near to us once more. _

_Through the years, we all will be together if the fates allow, _

_And have yourself a merry little Christmas now… _

"Gotta make one stop, Anna."

Anna lifted her head and looked to her left. She had insisted upon riding in the passenger seat of the SUV, disliking the thought of sitting in the backseat and having Happy act as her chauffeur - the man was her friend, not her employee. With a nod, she watched as the familiar scenery passed, knowing the road that would lead them to Stark Industries' California base. "Are you spending the holidays with us?" she asked him, turning her gaze back to her friend.

He shook his head. "Who's gonna protect you and the company if I eat turkey with you?" A grin tugged at his lips.

"Oh, yes," said Anna, a laugh in her throat. "Congratulations, by the way. Head of Security," she teased. "That's a big responsibility. Sure you're up for it?"

Happy offered her a playful glare. "Someone's gotta make sure you don't go getting kidnapped again-"

The atmosphere in the vehicle changed dramatically. Silence followed. Anna didn't dare let out the breath she was holding in. She closed her eyes, memories flashing in and flooding her thoughts. She gripped the sides of the seat, allowing herself to exhale whilst Happy babbled his apologies and swore.

"_Shit. _Anna," he started, and he steered the car toward a lay-by and turned off the engine. "I didn't mean it. I swear to God-," he back-tracked. A wince fell over his face. "No, no gods. Probably shouldn't mention gods, right?_ Shit._ I didn't mean it like that. I just… I should shut up, right? Shut my mouth and just not talk-".

"Happy-"

"-because Tony told me not to mention it! And I wasn't there like I should've been. And Anna, sweetheart, I-"

Anna placed her hand on the man's arm. "Forget about it, OK? It's OK," she told him, giving him a gentle squeeze. "I'm OK."

"Sure?"

She forced a small smile. "Positive."

He remained unsure. "Really sure? Because I don't want to go back if-"

"Happy?"

"Yeah, Hon?"

"Just drive." She closed her eyes and wished the thoughts away. "Please," she finished, her voice quiet.

"OK," breathed Happy, and he started the engine and continued down the freeway. "OK. Just drive," he said, his words coming out in short mumbles under his breath. "I can do that."

* * *

_And have yourself a merry little Christmas now... _

Stark Industries California was a modern building built into nearby chasm. With crisp white outer walls and fascia, tall glass windows, and sleek chrome and iron lettering, the building was hard to miss as the blacked out Stark Industries SUV crept closer. As she stared at the brickwork, the analyst glanced at the windows and was surprised to find that she could spy numerous Stark Industries employees milling around the foyer and building.

The inside of the California HQ was littered with high-tech hardware and glass screens reading the latest developments in Stark Industries technology. Herded inside by the Head of Security, Anna stared around the base in undisguised appreciation.

Behind the main desk in the foyer, an aged blonde held out her hand. She was smartly dressed in a black jacket and suit combination, her golden hair pulled tight across her scalp, with bright Hollywood red lipstick staining her thin lips. "ID," she requested, eyeing the analyst behind her glasses.

Anna frowned. She was so used to not having to flash her ID back in New York, she hadn't thought to have brought it with her. She turned to Happy, her frown deepening. The large man shook his head, reaching the desk to lean against it.

"Hey, Mrs. Mayer. How're you today? Dr. Wellington," he explained, "she's with me-"

"ID," the blonde receptionist repeated. Her lips were pulled tight, and her expression was one of exasperation with the pair. "No ID, no entry." A roll of the eyes. "As Head of Security, you know the rules-"

"Mrs. Mayer-"

Anna curled her fingers around Happy's arm. She smiled at the blonde, biting her bottom lip to halt the harsh insult resting on her tongue. As Happy turned to face her, she shook her head and instead lifted her head and spoke to the cameras dotted around the ceiling. "JARVIS?"

_"Welcome, Dr. Wellington. How was your journey?" _The AI's voice sounded around the foyer.

She smiled and ignored his question. "ID, please, JARVIS."

_"Of course, Miss. Uploading your identification to the foyer computer now." _A second. _"Miss Potts is finishing her phone call. She'll be with you momentarily. Shall I inform Master Stark of your ETA?"_

Anna nodded her head, knowing the AI's body scanner would pick up the movement. She was standing on the balls of her feet as she turned back to smile at Happy, ignoring the receptionist's dark glare. She straightened herself out, flattening the plum coloured sweater she wore, and bit her lip once more. "Stop," she instructed.

Happy's brow crinkled. "Stop what?"

"You're thinking about what you said in the car," she observed, watching his expression. "And you're worrying. You didn't mean anything by it. And I know that. So stop," she repeated, sending him a small smile. "New York was months ago. I'm getting over it." And with a sigh, she corrected herself, repeating her earlier words. "I am over it."

"OK," agreed Happy, flashing her a short grin. He lead the two of them through the halls and corridors of the base, tapping his badge as they passed employees and visitors. The two weaved in and out of throngs of businessmen and women, Happy constantly tapping at and pointing to his identification clip. "Badge," he informed a woman as she sauntered past them. "Badge," he repeated to a thirty-something dark-haired male. "Badge. Badge. Badge." He shook his head at a group of researchers. "Badge, guys," he called.

The analyst kept quiet as fellow Stark employees skirted around the Head of Security, eager to avoid his endless tirade. "Hey, Hap," she said, keeping the smile on her face, "you're loving this, aren't you?"

Happy shook his head and rolled his shoulders. "I take this job very seriously, Dr. Wellington," he said, straightening his suit jacket. "It's why Tony gave me the job."

And keeping the smile on her lips, Anna bit back her reply and agreed with him. They rounded a corner and suddenly an arm was wrapped around the analyst's small frame. Anna blinked and look down, seeing flashes of cream and red - Virginia Potts.

The redhead smiled and kissed the brunette's cheeks. She wore a beautiful ivory suit and held two black files in her hands. "Anna," grinned Potts, keeping the analyst close. "Happy Holidays! We've missed you. How are you? How was the flight?" And without leaving time for the woman to answer, she continued, "Have you been getting enough sleep?"

Anna returned the grin, though it was half-hearted. "Mm," she hummed, raising her brows. She chose to ignore the last question. Questions lead to difficult answers. "You missed me so much you dragged me across the country-"

"No," corrected Potts, holding up one slim finger to halt the analyst. "_Tony_ dragged you across the country. I wanted to give you a stress free Christmas back in New York, with a decreasing workload, but-"

"He didn't listen," finished Anna, nodding her head. She eyed the men and women in suits and skirts, glancing at their workloads. "What is all this?" she asked. "New projects?"

"Meetings," corrected Potts. "Lots and lots of meetings. He's in his lab at the house," she told her, speaking of the missing genius. "Meddling with his toys."

"Meddling?"

Potts sighed. "Playing," she amended.

"Hey, Pep," began Happy, interrupting the conversation between the two women. "Six to forty-one?" he said, referring to the new designs Anna had glanced over the past few months. "Tony has got them in his basement," he said, speaking of the suits. He went on to explain how the prototypes were gathering dust in the floors beneath the home of Stark and Pepper, and how they ought to be put to use in the business.

Glancing behind the rambling male, Potts flashed Anna an exasperated twitch of her lips. "OK," she agreed, smiling at a passing employee. The dark-haired PA handed Potts a clipboard and pen, needing her signature to file a report. "So you're suggesting that I replace the entirety of the editorial staff with robots?"

Happy frowned. "No," he argued. "What I'm saying is that the human element of human resources is our biggest point of-"

Anna ignored the rest of the conversation, uninterested in Happy's plans for the future of Stark Industries. She skirted to the side, avoiding a mob of employees that rounded the corner, chatting away to the cellphones tucked up against their ears. She fingered a branch of the large pine Christmas tree to her left, catching her reflection in the shiny gold and bronze baubles. Her was falling loose, and her eyes were tired and itching. Pulling her hair from the bun, snapping the hair-tie to her wrist, Anna came to a stop beside her friends, listening as Pepper congratulated Happy for his enthusiasm.

Potts touched the man's arm, speaking his name. "I am thrilled that you are now Head of Security, OK? It's the perfect position for you-"

"Thank you-"

"However, -" continued Potts, trapping him in her gaze.

"-I do appreciate it," smiled Happy.

"-since you took the post-"

Happy shook his head. "You don't have to thank me for it," he told the women, flashing them a rogue grin.

"-there has been a significant rise in-," Potts trailed off, turning to her right to watch as Anna stared off into the distance. "Anna? Everything OK?"

The analyst had been staring into the office space for the last twenty seconds, her eyes surveying the male lounging inside the space beyond the glass doors. The man was tall with dirty blonde hair slicked back behind his ears and a charcoal grey suit hugged his frame. "Who is he?" voiced Anna, gesturing to him with the incline of her head.

"Miss Potts?" a second voice called, pulling the three away from the conversation. "Your four o'clock is here."

Happy turned. "Did you clear this four o'clock with me?

"Happy, we'll talk about this later." Potts forced a smile. "But right now," she said, "it's very annoying. Anna?"

"Of course," muttered Anna, recognising the hidden _watch him_ in Potts' wording. "C'mon, tough guy," she smiled, tugging at the security's arm. "Are you going to show me around this division or what?" The pull on his limb had no effect. "Hap-"

_"Killian?"_

The man in the office turned and flashed the redhead a brilliant white smile. "Pepper," he greeted, gazing over the form of the woman dressed in crisp white. "You look great. You look _really_ great."

Glancing to her left, Anna and Happy shared a look of distaste.

Potts stumbled for words. "Wow," she breathed. "You look great, too."

And Happy, never one to leave a conversation without throwing in his own importance, stated, "You were supposed to have been issued a security badge-"

"Happy," smiled Potts, placing her hands on the chest of the man in question. "We're good-"

"You're sure?" his voice was low, though all in the room could hear him.

In response, the CEO nodded her head.

Anna hugged the woman one last time. "We'll be outside," she said, still eyeing the unfamiliar male. And following Happy outside, Anna allowed the glass doors to close behind her. She trailed after Happy toward the lounge area, staring at the dark look cast upon his face. And with a smile, she agreed with his unspoken words. "I don't like him either," she murmured, taking out her phone.

Half-listening, Happy pointed to a second visitor in the lounge. "Hey, guy," he called. "Yeah. You." He tapped his badge for what must've been the fiftieth time in the last fifteen minutes. And having watched the stranger flash his security card, Happy turned back to the brunette. "What're you doing?" he muttered, watching as Anna held up her phone to the glass windows, snapping a photo of the blonde. "Snatching photos of him? What is it?" asked Happy. "His charm? The hair? Thought you liked that guy back in New York-"

"Pepper said his name was Killian, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Anna handed Happy her smartphone, showing the body scan she had performed on the device. It had lead to a number of web page results with the same acronym: AIM. "Because I don't like the look of him," she retorted, turning back to stare as Pepper and the newcomer laughed together.

* * *

**Author Note: Welcome to Damaged, the sequel to Recruited!  
Not a lot of Anna/Steve in this chapter, I know. And you're probably thinking to yourself "why have you skipped the romance and jumped straight into IM3?". There _will_ be romance - though this will be told in flashbacks of the six months time difference between Recruited and Damaged. Steve will be making an appearance in this story, too, but more to come of that later...**

**A HUGE thank you to the hundred of you who have already favourited and followed this story - thank you so much! Please contine to follow, favourite and review. Am hoping to have the second Ch. up on May 4th for the US release. And I implore you all to go and see Iron Man 3 - it's fantastic. **

**And so, without further ado, let me know what you think! Please leave a review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Damaged - Chapter Two**

Nestled against the plush padding of the oxblood coloured sofa, Anna rested her chin in the palm of her hand and stared out as people passed through the main lounge. She felt exhausted. A vibration beside her leg startled her from her sluggish thoughts, and she reached down toward her boot to pull out her smartphone. Anna hit the glass screen and swiped her first finger to the left, opening the messages. A smile tugged at her lips.

_To: A. Wellington _

_From: STEVE ROGERS_

_How was the flight? Everything OK?_

Before she could hit out a reply, a light holiday jingle played out on the sleek black Stark Industries tablet that rested in Happy's lap. She watched as the man jumped in surprise, biting her lip as Happy gripped the electronic device with force. The man fumbled, evidently looking for the 'answer incoming call' button. Turning to her right, Anna reached over and tapped the glass screen three times before swiping downward.

Happy cleared his throat. "Hello?

Tony Stark's voice crackled through the speakers. _"Is this forehead of security?"_

"What?" snapped Happy, holding the tablet up to his face. "Look," he continued, ignoring the amused look the analyst fired at him. She turned back to stare through the glass walls of the boardroom. "I've got a real job. What do you want? I'm working here." He pinched the analyst's arm, keeping her attention. "We've got something going on here."

_"Annie, that you?"_

And still not taking her eyes off of Potts and the visitor, Anna wriggled her fingers and waved at the front-facing camera.

"_What's he doing?"_ Stark asked the female. _"Harassing interns? Interviewing suspicious plant life in the lobby?"_

Happy bobbed the tablet up and down, trying to find a good camera angle. "Let me tell you something," he muttered. "You know what happened when I told people I was _Iron Man_'s bodyguard? They would laugh at my face!" Stark's rumble of laughter sounded, but Happy continued with, "I had to leave while I still had a shred of dignity!"

Anna smiled despite herself.

"Now I have a real job," claimed Happy. "I'm watching Pepper."

Now Stark's interest was peaked. _"What's going on? Fill me in. Anna?"_

"For real?" asked Happy, dubious.

"Tony-"

_"Yeah."_

Happy straightened his suit and nearly dropped the black tablet. Anna turned to him and tried to pluck the device from the man's hands, but he held tight to the glass rectangle. "Alright. So she's meeting up with this scientist rich guy - handsome-"

_"Right."_

"And I couldn't place his face at first. You know I'm good with faces, right-"

_"Oh, yeah," _mocked Stark, _"you're the best."_

"In other words," interrupted Anna, leaning toward the tablet to state her input, "I ran a full body screen and found out that-"

"His name is Aldrich Killian. We actually met the guy," Happy cut in, leaving the analyst to widen her eyes.

"You did?" she questioned, turning to her right to look back at the blonde stranger. "When?"

Happy ignored her question. "Back in…? Where were we in 1999? The Science Conference?"

A pause on the other end of the video call. _"Switzerland,"_ said Stark.

"Right," agreed Happy, nodding his head. "Right. Right. Exactly. Killian-"

_"I don't remember that guy-"_

"Of course you don't," chided Happy. "He's not a blonde with a big rack." At Anna's stare, the security figure bobbed his head in a silent apology. "Anyway," he carried on. "First it was fine - they were talking business. But now… it's getting _weird_. He's showing her his big… brain."

_"What?"_

Anna moved closer to the tablet. "From what I can tell," she answered, still keeping her eye on the redhead and the man, "it's a feed of Killian's brain. And I hate to say it, but if what he's showing her is right, it's pretty advanced technology."

_"You don't like this guy either?"_

"And this big brain?" sounded Happy, not letting the brunette answer. "She likes it. Here, let me show you." The man held up the tablet, holding it out toward the office. "See?"

_"Look at what? You watching them? Flip the screen and then we can get started."_

"I'm not a tech genius like you two," snarked Happy, spitting at the screen. "Just… just trust me! Get down here-"

_"Flip the screen," _repeated Stark._ "And then I can see what they're-"_

"Look! I don't know how to flip the screen!"

_"Anna?"_

"Give it here," murmured Anna, grabbing the tablet. She turned the screen and mimicked Happy's earlier movements, holding the screen out toward the glass doors of the office. She held the tablet up for a few short seconds before handing it back to the man beside her.

"And don't talk to me like that," barked Happy. "You're not my boss, alright? I don't work for you. And I don't trust this guy." Anna hit his leg. "_We _don't trust this guy," he corrected. "He's got another guy with him. He's shifty-"

_"Relax," _instructed Stark. _"I'm just asking you to secure the perimeter. Tell him to go out for a drink or something-"_

Happy glared down at the screen. "You know what? You should take more of an interest in what's going on here. Listen, this woman is the best thing that's ever happened to you. And you're just ignoring her."

_"It's a giant brain?"_

Anna nodded her head despite not being in the camera frame. She listened as Happy muttered into the microphone, telling the namesake of Stark Ind. more information regarding the male sat opposite them. "And there's a shifty character," repeated Happy. "I'm gonna run his plates. And I'm going to follow him. And if it gets rough? So be it." He turned to the analyst. "You coming with me?"

Stark interrupted. _"Stop by the house first,"_ he told them._ "Annie, go with Pepper. Hap? You do whatever it is you need to do. OK? I'll see you soon." _A slight pause from the connection feed. "I miss you both."

"Yeah," replied Happy as Anna smiled. "I miss you too. But the way it _used_ to be. Now the two of you are off with the super friends. I don't know what's going on with any of you anymore. The world's getting-"

_"Hey, hey. I hate to cut you off, but do you-"_

As Stark ignored the truth in his friend's words, Anna sighed and tapped out a response to Steve. Hitting the touchpad with light touches of her digits, the analyst hit the send button and flashed Happy a small smile as he cut the video feed. The conversation died and the two remained in silence for the remainder of Pepper's meeting.

* * *

"How's New York?"

Anna watched as Pepper Potts weaved in and out of lanes, and stared out at the blue sea. She shrugged her shoulders, letting her head fall back against the grey leather headrest. "New York is New York," she answered, not knowing how else to respond. "It's busy and never-ending."

Potts smiled. "And Steve?"

Anna couldn't help but roll her eyes at the question. "Steve is a constant. He's always there. He never questions me or my decisions. He lets me make my own choices. And we've grown close, I suppose."

A scarlet eyebrow quirked in the analyst's direction. "How close, Anna?"

The brunette glared at her friend and CEO. "Nothing like _that_." She blinked. "You really have been spending a lot of time with Tony-"

"Hm," hummed Potts, shaking her head.

It was Anna's turn to fire the questions. "And Killian? How do you know him?"

"We worked together. Briefly."

Anna nodded her head. "That must have been interesting," she commented.

Potts' humour was dry. "Not nearly as interesting as working for Stark Industries," she quipped, letting out a small laugh. And as they neared the beautiful house built into the coast, the redhead slowed the car to a stop. "Any idea what he's got us for Christmas?"

"None."

"God help us," muttered Potts, starting the engine and cruising toward the house.

* * *

An over-sized rabbit loomed over the driveway, a gift-tag the size of the analyst's head wrapped around the figure's neck read _Merry Christmas, Pepper xxx._ Anna bit her lip and faced the woman to her right, holding her tongue to fight back the wave of laughter that threatened to bubble past her lips. A soft golden glow emitted from the house, and whilst Potts stared at the gift in undisguised distaste and wonder, Anna crept forward and pushed open the door to the home, standing still as JARVIS' scan read her body mass and features.

Potts followed, her clipboard clutched under her arm. "I'm sorry we're late," she responded, walking into the lounge. "We were-" She paused at the sight of the red and gold suit resting on the cream sofas. "What is that?" she exclaimed, stopping in her tracks.

Anna stepped forward, frowning.

"You're wearing this in the house now?" continued Potts, slipping off her shoes. Anna followed suit. "What is that? Like Mark 15?"

The Iron Man stood, twisting his head to look at the model number emblazoned on the left bicep. Stark's voice sounded from the suit. "Yeah. Something like that," he agreed. "You know everybody needs a hobby. Right, Annie?"

Sensing that something was certainly of with the way in which Stark greeted the two of them, Anna's eyes swept over the living room. A smile played on her lips as she spied the Christmas stockings hanging from the fireplace. _Tony, Pepper, Anna, and JARVIS._

"Oh," said Potts, staring at the suit. "And you have to wear your hobby in the living room?" She flicked through the mail absent-mindedly whilst she waited for a response.

"Just breaking it in," answered Stark, stalking forward to the two women. He stood behind the redhead, working his steel encased fingers into her flesh. "You know it's always just a little pinchy in the-"

"No more details, thank you," interrupted Anna, shaking her head.

Stark pointed to the drive-way. "Hey," he started. "Did you see your Christmas present?"

The women shared an identical look. "Yes," said Potts, "I did. I don't know how I could have missed that Christmas present. Is it going to fit through the door?"

"Well, actually," stammered Stark, "that's a good question. I've got a team of guys coming tomorrow. They're going to blow up that wall, so-"

"OK," agreed Potts, still smiling down at the pictures she held in her hands.

"Tense?" he asked, still working his fingers on the woman's neck. He turned to face his employee. "Good day, Annie?"

She nodded, taking a seat on the couch opposite, pulling out her phone to send a message to Steve.

"Ooh, shoulders are a little knotty. Knotty girl," quipped Stark. "I don't want to harp on this," he continued, "but did you like the, uh, custom rabbit?"

"Did I like it?" repeated Potts, turning to share a slight grin with the analyst.

"Nailed it, right? Just wait till you see yours, Anna. You'll love it."

Anna stared at her friends, fighting back a harsh retort. "It's not a rabbit, is it?" she asked, somewhat fearful.

"No," said Stark, and the Iron Suit's head shook. "Yours is something I've been working on for a while. You'll love it. Trust me."

"Really?"

"Really, really," agreed Stark. "And the rabbit?" He turned to face his lover.

Potts rose from her seat. "I appreciate the thought," she answered, wrapping her arms around his neck. The couple remained ignorant to the analyst sat on the couch. In response to the display of affection, Anna smiled despite herself and scrolled through hers and Steve's most recent SMS conversation. SHIELD had been running tests on the soldier all afternoon. Feeling the familiar vibration of a new message, Anna swiped her thumb over the glass screen and tapped out another quick response.

_How is Christmas with Stark - S_

_Bearable. - A_

The sound of steel and iron ringing together pulled the woman away from her private conversation. She looked across the lounge to see her friends embraced. Stark tapped the headplate of his armour, childish noises emitting from the mouth piece. "Huh," he mocked. "Damn it. No can do."

At this, Anna frowned. Was Stark refusing to kiss the love of his life? Just what had she missed in those five minutes?

Stark touched the mouthpiece with a golden finger. "You wanna just kiss it on the, uh, the facial slit-"

"Mhm," hummed Potts, tilting her head back to share a secretive glance with the analyst. The two women knew that something was going on, but neither could place their finger on it. "Well," began Potts, taking a step backward. "Why don't I run down to the garage and see if I can't find a crowbar to jimmy that thing open?" She backed away from Stark, holding her hand out to Anna. "Want to help?"

Anna stood. "Sure," she complied, following Potts toward the spiral staircase.

"Crowbar?" repeated Stark, watching the two women closely. "Oh!" He shouted. "Except there's been a, uh, a radiation leak!"

"We'll take our chances," argued Potts, rolling her eyes.

"That's risky!" continued Stark, following them down the stairs. "At least let me get you like a-"

Anna stopped in her tracks on the stairs, the suit halting behind her. For down the stairs, nestled in the advanced lab, was Stark.

"This," declared Potts, "is a new level of _lame._ You ate without me? On _date_ night?"

Anna crept into the lab, staring at the wreckage of the racing car Stark had destroyed the previous summer. She side-stepped Potts and the empty Iron suit, glancing at the monitors and computer systems. She was unsurprised to see a camera positioned on her private level of Stark Industries, Manhattan. _Still watching over her,_ she mused.

"He was just-"

"You mean _you_ were just," corrected Potts, shaking her head.

"Well, yeah," agreed Stark. "_We_ were just hosting you whilst I finished a few up a little work-"

"No," muttered Potts, still disgusted with his behaviour.

"And, yes, I had a quick bite. I didn't know if you were coming home with Anna, here, or if you were having drinks with Aldrich Killian."

"What?" snapped Anna.

Potts repeated her wording. "_What?_" she asked, speaking to the suit that had turned to stare at her, waiting for a response. "Aldrich Killian? she echoed, shaking her head. "What are you checking up on me now?"

"No, Annie-"

_"Anna?"_

The brunette held up her hands. "If you want someone to blame," she argued, "blame Happy. I only ran a screen test on the guy-"

"We were concerned," added Stark.

"No," said Potts. "You were _spying_ on me-" She deflated, not wanting to continue the argument. "I'm going to bed."

"Come on," murmured Stark, following her. "C'mon! Pep? Hey!" he shouted, "I admit it. My fault. Sorry," he apologised. "I'm a piping hot mess," he told the women, throwing his hands down. "It's been going on for a while. And I haven't said anything. Nothing has been the same since New York."

Potts stalked back to the entrance of the lab. "Oh, really?" she muttered, sarcasm strong in her tone. "I didn't notice that at all."

"You experience things," said Stark. And suddenly Anna was thrown back to four months previous, back to when she and Stark had had _that_ conversation. And now she knew that back then he was building up the courage, trying to find the right words, to say to Pepper. "And then they're over. And you still can't explain them? Gods? Aliens? Other dimensions? I'm just a man in a can. The only reason I haven't cracked up is probably because you moved in, which is great. I _love_ you. _I'm_ lucky. But Honey?" he stopped, rubbing a hand over his jaw, "I can't sleep."

Anna bit her lip in silence, watching as her friend admitted his insecurities for a second time.

"You go to bed," said Stark, speaking to his lover, "I come down here. I do what I know. I tinker." He shook his head, sitting down upon his desk. "Threat," he told her, "is imminent. And I have to protect the one thing I can't live without." He held his hand out to Potts. "And that's you."

Potts stepped forward, frowning.

"My suits?" continued Stark. "They're-"

"Machines," answered Potts.

"They're part of me," amended Stark, shrugging his shoulders. And to the analyst's eyes he looked worn and exhausted.

"They're a distraction."

Stark nodded his head. "Maybe," he replied. "But I have to protect you all." He turned to face the brunette behind him. "You, Annie, Happy. My family."

And with gentle movement, Potts removed the headpiece and kissed him. "I'm going to take a shower," she told him, voice quiet though all in the room could hear.

"OK."

"And you're going to join me," smiled Potts, throwing a small grin at the analyst as she walked away.

Anna rolled her eyes at the scene, smiling as she watched Dummy from the corner of her eye. She'd always been quite fond of the robot.

"Better," nodded Stark. "You go," he told Potts, "I'll be a sec. Gotta give Annie here her present."

Potts smiled. "OK," she agreed, and she left the lab.

Stark righted himself. He looked over at his top analyst and Head of R and D and smiled. "Ready for your present?"

"Where is it?"

Stark smiled. "Down in the lower lab. C'mon," he said, guiding the twenty-seven-year-old through a second staircase, down toward the private research space beneath the house.

The walk was made in silence, Anna too busy contemplating Stark's earlier words. His sleeping habits hadn't improved, she'd noted. He'd spent all his time working on new suits and designs. New friends for him to play with and adjust. Had she neglected him in his time of need? After all that Stark had done for her? She shook away the thoughts as they entered the space, Anna stopping her tracks just as Stark did. Six Iron suits lined the corners of the room. The man clapped his hands and the ground beneath them moved. Something emerged from the ground.

And now in the middle of the lab, standing upright and glittering in the yellow lights, was a seventh iron suit. This particular mark was painted chrome with hints of purple and silver streaked across the head and face plates. This suit was smaller than the others with no electromagnet chest piece. And as she stared at the design, a sick feeling crept into the stomach of the analyst. And without silencing her thoughts, she muttered the words, "What the hell is that?"

"That?" repeated Stark, nodding his head toward the violet and chrome suit. A smile lit up his face. He stepped toward the analyst, pulling her closer to the creation. "Just a little something I like to call your Christmas present-"

"No." Her lips were pulled into a tight frown. And turning her back to the _thing_, she realised she couldn't bring herself to look at it. And so she stared at Stark, wishing he would listen and understand.

Stark frowned. "No?" he echoed. "What's wrong with it? Purple's still your favourite colour, right?"

Anna folded her arms across her chest and glowered at her friend. "Destroy it," she told him, attempting to keep her voice steady. "Paint it red and gold. Give it to Rhodes. Donate it to one of the charities. I don't want it."

"Annie," began Stark, placing his hand on the woman's arm. "Look, you're scared of flying and I get that-"

"No," bit Anna, her glare unwavering. "You don't."

"This will _protect_ you, Anna. JARVIS is linked up to the head piece. You'll never be alone. And you don't have to do anything. JARVIS will do it all for you. All the flight plans-"

"No."

The man changed tactics. "You and Happy?" he began. "You're my friends. And I have to protect you. This? This suit will protect you when I can't. It's programmed to protect you. Nothing will happen to you-"

Her words were final. "Destroy it." And without sparing the suit and its creator one last glance, she charged from the lab and up the glass spiral staircase, well aware of the tears building behind her eyelids. When would Tony learn? Anna did not want to fly. She didn't want an iron suit. She didn't want the mess that came with flying. She didn't want Malibu's sunny skies. She didn't want to be there. And making her way through the ground floor of the high-tech home, Anna resolved to grab the keys to the closest car, find Happy, and start the forty-two hour drive back to Manhattan.

* * *

_"Sir?" _called the bodiless voice, distracting the genius from his own thoughts. _"I've compiled a resource which may explain Dr. Wellington's aversion to flights-"_

"What is it, J?"

Holographic images and letters lit up the lab - shimmering blue and green photographs and news reports. Stark looked at each one in turn, brow furrowing as he glanced over the information. Reaching out to snatch one of the articles, he clapped his hands and spread them apart, watching as the report expanded. His eyes roamed over the words, letting the news sink in, before breathing out a harsh swear. "Why didn't I know about this?" asked Stark, running a hand over his face as he turned to stare at the other images. Each article showed the same photograph - a ruined military aircraft engulfed in flames. "Does Pep-"

_"Miss Potts ran a thorough screen test on Dr. Wellington prior to her interview six years ago. This is part of Dr. Wellington's file." _

Stark closed his eyes. And yet all the man could see were the words _Colonel Jacob Thomas Wellington killed during mid-flight explosion, June 28th 1991._

* * *

** Author Note: A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and to everyone who's alerted and favourited this story! **

**Please continue to do! Next chapter will have quite a bit of Steve in it! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Damaged - Chapter Three**

"You want to know what I think, Anna?" questioned Happy as the two Stark Industries employees moved through the hectic square opposite the Californian Chinese Theatre. The portly Head of Security outstretched his hand to cover the analyst's torso, stopping her from crossing the street as three black SUVs raced forward. He nodded in response to her short nod of thanks. "I think he's scared. He's scared of something happening to Pepper, to Rhodes, to you, and even me."

Anna sighed and tried to find the words she wanted to speak. She tucked the grey cardigan around her shoulders, not bothering to button it. She only needed to say two words. "New York."

Happy led them forward, stopping short as Anna glanced at the stalls surrounding them. "Exactly." A sigh. "And keep up, OK? We're working."

"I think the correct term is _stalking_," corrected the analyst, rolling her eyes. She looked around them, searching for signs of the shifty male. Having escaped the confines of Stark's Californian mansion, she had called her only other friend in the Golden State. Happy had been tucked away in the offices, looking over CCTV footage and searching car plates and registration info. He'd invited the analyst down to the offices to over-ride two of the six programmes in place. Having found an identification on the male - E. Savin -, the two had followed the car toward the theatre. "He's not here," stated Anna, shrugging her shoulders. "Now what?"

Happy held up on finger. "We wait. And try to blend in, alright?"

Anna laughed. "Blend in? These people are here to have fun and spend time together." She gestured to the hundreds of people milling about, taking photos beneath the oversized Christmas trees and festive displays and decorations. "You're still in your suit, Hap. You look more _Men in Black_ than_ Bueller's Day Off_."

The man pinched his eyes closed. "Now is not the time for smart remarks, Princess. We're working. I'll take this side," he pointed to the opposite side of the theatre toward the remaining stalls and stores. "You take that side. Keep out of trouble."

"Yes, Sir," muttered Anna, ignoring the look Happy shot her. She smiled at him to let him know she was just teasing, and trudged over to her designated section of the area.

She passed happy couples and families, over-hearing their excited chatter and upcoming plans for the holidays. She watched as children raced in and out of the towering pillars and faux landmarks, hearing their laughter echo up and down the square. She made it a further ten feet before her phone vibrated in the left pocket of her cardigan.

The brunette fished the phone from her pocket and answered the call. "You could at least let me look," she sighed, waiting for Happy's response.

"I'm over by the stalls," said Happy, ignoring her remark. "He's heading toward you, to the right of the coloured tree. He's got someone with him. Can you see?"

Anna shifted to her left and craned her neck. "With a guy sitting on the bench?"

"That's the one. Watch him. Can you hear them?"

She shook her head, knowing that Happy was watching her in the reflection of the mirror. "Nothing. They're quiet. And I'm too far away to even attempt to watch what they're saying-"

"Is that a briefcase?"

"Yes."

"What's inside?"

She waited for the dark-haired male to open the black case, and she stared in confusion as the man ran his fingers over the items, tracing them as though his life depended upon them. Furrowing her brow, she glanced back at the stall only to find that Happy had moved from his position and that he'd ended the call. She looked up to find her friend walking toward the suspicious character trapped in the middle of them. Taking Happy's nod as her cue, she too moved forward, rolling her eyes as Happy's large frame knocked into the man's, sending the case and its contents flying.

"Oh," exclaimed Happy, "I'm sorry, buddy." He scrambled to pick up the pieces, slipping one inside his jacket pocket.

Anna watched the exchange with exasperation, but her heart stopped as she spied the orange flare beneath the stranger's skin.

_What was going on?_

"Anna?" called Happy, gesturing to the woman with his hands in quick movements. "Let's go."

A second collision.

_Savin. _Anna tasted the name on her lips, hating the way the man smiled at the two of them. He turned to Happy, holding his hands out. "Where you going, Buddy?" he snarked, nearly echoing the security guard's earlier words. "I'm sorry. You out by yourself?" He glanced at Anna, throwing her a dark smile. She bristled in response. "Having a little date night? Seeing your favourite chick-flick maybe?"

Happy glared, rolling his shoulders. "Yeah," he said, sizing up the male. "A little movie called _The Party's Over_ starring you and your junkie girlfriend."

"Hap-," began Anna, but the guard continued.

"And here's the ticket." He held up the small key-shaped item he'd stolen from the suitcase and smiled.

Savin turned back to face Anna. He smiled at her, rolling his eyes before facing Happy once more. "No kidding." He smirked. "That doesn't belong to you." His hand shot forward, but Happy's fist caught Savin's wrist, holding it in place. And with his left arm, Happy swung it forward, but Savin jerked his head to the side, successfully avoiding the blow. But with another shot, Happy sent a hard hit to Savin's jaw.

Savin lifted his head, his skin glowing with what Anna only could describe as fiery veins. Her eyes widened and she took a slow step forward, watching as Savin's nose healed itself, and she felt herself drawn into an old memory.

_The dog stilled. It snapped its jaws at the inked skin of her arm, its canines tearing through the woman's supple flesh._

_Crying out in surprise and pain, Anna held the injured arm to her chest, well aware of the blood soaking her clothing. Tears welled in her eyes. The bite wasn't deep, and she rationalised in her head that she wouldn't need stitches. Before her, Duke growled and snapped his jaws again. Steve pushed the woman away from the barking animal._

_"Anna?"_

_"What?" she snapped, holding her injured arm closer to her front. She glowered at the soldier, her bad mood taking over. Could this day get any worse? she wondered._

_Steve paused. "Your blood is… Well, it's, uh… It's glowing."_

_Without uttering a word, the woman glanced down at her arm to find that the animal's canines had ripped into her skin, a light stream of glistening sapphire blood trickling down to her wrist. Her breathing increased and she emitted a small noise of disbelief. Before either of them had time to comment on the queer goings on, the broken skin began to mend._

_She blinked. The wound had vanished, leaving a thin line of blue liquid staining her pale flesh. "Did I imagine that," breathed the analyst, her voice unsteady, "or did that just happen?"_

_"It happened," muttered Steve, frowning._

_Anna stared at Steve, her expression somewhat frantic. "What the hell is happening to me?"_

Her blood had been blue. Savin's was orange. Was he another product of Loki's short-lived reign over New York City?

There was no time to dwell on that thought as Savin had grabbed the Security Chief by his arm and flung him to the back of the theatre. Happy's body flew through the air before crashing into a stall, glass shards and store items breaking his fall. Anna spun on her heel and made to run to her friend, but Savin's hand gripped her own arm for a short second before he released his grip on her, looking at her in surprise. She glanced down at _his_ hand to find it covered in burns. Her own skin felt cool and she pushed back her sleeve to find her skin painted a shimmering blue.

_Loki._

Savin disappeared.

The brunette stared around the theatre space, trying to make her toward her friend, but in the chaos families and couples raced past her, and she fell to the floor as the roar of an explosion echoed behind her.

And the heat spread across her skin, and that was all she knew.

* * *

**Apologies for the wait! And this is a relatively short chapter, but it's quite possibly the most important chapter of this story. Please continue to review! All will be revealed in the next chapter! **


End file.
